


DragonBall GT Kai (Imecka Saga)

by SonKemu17



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon - Anime, Dragon Ball GT - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fights, Gen, Sagas, dragon ball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonKemu17/pseuds/SonKemu17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years has passed after Dragon Ball Z.  During those years, Goku and Ubb have been training in Ubb's village to learn martial arts, then it was at Korin's tower to learn the arts of patience and to unlock Uub's hidden power, like Korin did to Goku when he was Uub's age, and later he entered into Kami's Lookout to train for 3 years. Now the new Adventures of Goku and Friends has begun, when a newly evil person has been collecting the dragon balls during those times, but who is it? Who is this menace that wants them so bad? Let the story begin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Devastating Wish, Goku's a Kid again!?

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone, As you can see here this is my version of Dragon Ball GT, It's the same plot and scenes like episode 1-3, but it'll get different after chapter 2, it's a very fixed dragon ball gt without too many plotholes and good Jokes added here, I'm gonna post a chapter every Sunday if everyone likes this. I know I have some problems with grammar but at least the story makes sense. This Is the version I would like GT to be but overall, the actual canon is still a good story, especially with the Shadow Dragons Saga that gave me the idea to do this fanfiction series.

Imecka Saga/The Adventure Begins (AKA Black Star Dragon Balls Saga/Shadow Dragons Saga)

The story begins with Goku and Uub fighting in the depths of Kami's Lookout, and damaging it in the process.

Dende and Mr. Popo is waiting for Goku and Uub to come out of the room inside the lookout. Inside, Goku was battling Uub shooting kamehameha waves at him but Uub is always dodging and once it hit to super kamehameha, Uub is struggling to hold it back and the kamehameha exploded.

Meanwhile at the forest, an elderly Emperor Pilaf and his old Gang have collected all of the 7 dragon balls.

"Finally, it's been years that I have been collecting all 7 dragon balls and now they're mine for the glory, all mine! Once I make my wish, I will become the richest person in the whole world! And the world will bow down to EMPEROR PI--" Pilaf said as he coughed.

Shu said "Emperor, try not to shout so much, you're a sick and old--"  
"Shut up, Shu!" Pilaf said and hit him with the staff.

"But your majesty, don't you think we should wish for eternal youth? Besides we're a little bit old--" said Mai.

"Be quiet! Don't you see that once we're rich we could spend all of our money on surgery to make me look young and handsome" Pilaf said with sparkly eyes.

"But what about us? Don't we at least deserve something for all of our years together in this journey?" Said May and then pilaf looked at them with a frowny face,

"Oh we're sorry Your majesty, we'll do whatever you say" Said both at the same time while bowing down.

Then Pilaf said "Good, now let's begin, once we're rich, no one can stop us! No one!"

Meanwhile back at the lockout, Goku and Uub had walked out of the exit towards Dende all wounded and covered with bruises, they even look tired, "Woah what a day huh, Uub?" Goku said.

"Yeah and It was fun, Goku" Said Uub, and both of them had passed out.

"Don't worry guys, I'll fix you up real nice" Dende said, Putting his hands onto them while his healing powers do the work. Then they were ok.

Uub had done all of his training and said goodbye to Goku "It was fun Goku, Thank you so much for all you have done for me, I couldn't been so strong without you, I appreciated all your training"

Then Goku said, "It's my pleasure. You're incredibly strong, Uub, never forget my teachings and use your powers for good, understand? Oh, and Come back for another session ok? I wanna test your strength after the good use of your power."

"Bye!" Waved Uub and Goku as he exited the lookout.

"Boy after all of this training, I'm so hungry" Said a hungry Goku while everyone flipped, and then laughed.

Meanwhile In the forest, "Now let's begin, ahem hem hem, arise Shenron!" Screamed Pilaf while the dragon balls glow and the sky became dark.

While Goku ate, Dende sensed an evil presence with the dragon balls, Dende was looking down the earth and saw Pilaf summoning Shenron, "Goku! Come here" said Dende.

"What is it, Dende?" Said Goku rushed towards Dende.

"Someone's using the dragon balls for an evil purpose, Can I send Uub to do it since he's on his way to his--" said Dende.

"No! He needs some rest now, I'll take care of it since I know where it is, I'm going to fly over there to fight" said Goku desperate to go there and fight.

"But Goku--"

"See ya, Dende" and Goku flied off towards the evil summoner.

 

Meanwhile, Shenron flew all over the forest when he was summoned by Pilaf, saying "Why have you summoned me? What do you want? Make.your.wish"

"Shenron, I wanna be the richest guy in the whole planet" Said Pilaf shouting at Shenron

"As you Wish"  
"Your Wish has been Granted, Now Make your second wish" Said Shenron

"What? 2nd wish? How many wishes are there?" Said Shou while Pilaf was shocked with his jaw opened

"They're three wishes, now, what Is Your Second Wish?", said Shenron

"Wait a second, we'll be right back, May! Shou! Group Meeting now!" Said Pilaf as he's desperately needed for a wish to make, "Now what would we wish for exactly?"

"Oh how about a life time supply of doggy treats" said Shou,

"Shut up shou!" said the Emperor

"Listen Sir, how about wishing for eternal youth, and that way we could be rich AND young at the same time" said Mai

"Hmm not bad, Alright! Shenron! I wish I could be young again!" Said Pilaf

"What? what about us sir?" Said both of them

"Be Quiet!" Said Pilaf, "So Be It" said Shenron making Pilaf younger again at the same age as he was introduced in the story of Dragon ball

"Your wish has been granted, Now With Your Third wish!" said Shenron

"I am Young Again! Now for my third wish--"

"Stop Right There!" Goku Said Interrupting Pilaf's Wish

"Who are you and why did you summoned Shenron?" Said Goku when he stepped on ground

 

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Said Pilaf while Mai was scared because she remembered who he is. "Sir! That's Goku! The Kid who always gets in our way!"

"Whaaat? Goku!?" Said Pilaf while everyone is very scared of him.

"Do I know You? Hmm, Oh yeah, now I remember, you're Emperor Pilaf, right?" Goku asked as Emperor Pilaf started to sweat nervously.

"Uh, no, you must have me mistaken for somebody else." Emperor Pilaf said whistling nervously.

"No, I can tell you're really Emperor Pilaf, I can't forget the blue skin, pointy ears, and that silly hat you're wearing. Believe me, I've tried." Goku said as Emperor Pilaf growled at him.

"Shu, Mai, annihilate him!" Emperor Pilaf yelled as Mai and Shu used their Guns to shoot Goku as he dodged them like energy beams.

"Man, all these years and the three of you are still up to no good." Goku told Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu.

"Oh yeah? Well you have grown from a little brat to an even bigger one!" Emperor Pilaf yelled to Goku.

"Well you're the bad guys, I'm supposed to stop your evil plans." Goku said with a shrug,

"How dare you ruin my plans again! You know what! I wish you were the same size as me so I could kick you right in the--" Pilaf said as he interrupted himself, realizing he made an accidental wish with Shenron above him.

"Ok!" Said Shenron granting this devastating accident.

"Wait What? No No! I wanna Rule the world! I wish I could rule the world, Oh No!" Pilaf said while Goku was de-aging 'till he became a child again.

"Wow, the forest got a lot bigger somehow." Goku said in his kid voice as Dende turned to him in a rush and he was surprised to see him as a kid 12 year old again.

"Umm, I think it's the other way around Goku." Dende said as Goku was surprised to see him taller than him and said, "Aaahh! Dende you're a Giant!"

"No Goku, You're a kid again! Goku what did emperor pilaf done to you?" Dende asked in complete shock.

"Your wish has been granted, until the next summoning! And I'll meet you again soon!" Shenron said the last part to Goku who was confused before he disappeared and the Dragon Balls glowed before they flew up, actually turning into stones before they went off into different directions for a whole year.

"Wait, Eternal Dragon, don't go, please!" Emperor Pilaf pleaded before he, Mai, and Shu sighed and drooped their heads in defeat.

"So, do I have to go back to school now?" Goku asked Dende as him and Mr. Popo flipped out.

Later, they got Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu to leave the Lookout, the hard way of course.

Then Dende told King Kai that a wish had been made with Dragon Balls turning Goku into a child. "OH NO! A wish has been made on the Dragon Balls with Goku being a Kid again!?" King Kai yelled in shock from where he was standing in Other World.

"That's what I'm saying." Dende replied while looking up at the sky.

"Goku, listen, as horrible as this is, I hope you take it lightly as long as it comes from a friend, the only way you can return to normal is to gather the Dragon Balls and make another wish." King Kai told Goku while doing some stretches

"Don't worry King Kai, I will find the Dragon Balls. Besides, being kids again for a while might be kinda fun." Goku happily said

But then Mr. Popo stepped up and said, "It's not that simple, after a wish for youth is made on the Dragon Balls, your powers and strength will decrease after a year has passed without wishing you back to normal"

And Then Goku said "What are you saying?"

And then Popo said "I was saying you'll never will be stronger as you were in your adult age again" Mr. Popo explained as Goku's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What Mr. Popo said is correct." King Kai added very concerned.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to stay like this." Goku said with his hands behind his head causing Dende to look at Goku like he is crazy,

"Hey, wait a minute! HOLD IT!" Dende yelled at Goku as he said, "Do you not see the problem here? How do you think your friends and family will react if they see you like this!? Not only that, but I'm still concerned about how's chi-chi is going to react!"

"Oh Yeah! I forgot! Chi-Chi is gonna kill me when she sees me like this!, Guess I won't gonna have my dinner anymore"  
Said Goku while Mr. Popo and Dende flip out.

Goku then flies off down to earth as a kid to see his friends and family after a whole year training in Kami's Lookout.


	2. Family Reunion, what happened Goku?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku went to Satan City to get something to eat after everything that had happened to him, so he had flown over to Hell's Kitchen Restaurant (is a restaurant with a chinese style environment, everything in red and brown) to grab a bite. Meanwhile back at the same restaurant, there's Goku's family eating a huge dinner buffet, in the family there's: Gohan, Videl, their nine year old daughter Pan, Chi-Chi and Goten.

"Look at all of us, eating as a family together, isn't it wonderful, Chi-Chi?"

Said Videl, with hair that reaches her hips and has it in a braid,

"Yeah but it's not the same as eating at home, you have to eat around strangers and who knows if there's evil doers around" said Chi-Chi (Goku's wife who wears a pink uniform with light green sleeve and has short hair) with sarcasm and then everybody laughs,

"Yeah evil doers who steals our food" said Gohan (one with short hair and with a suit and tie) joking and everyone laughs with him,

"Yeah, just like dad" said Goten (the one with spiky, straight, and tilted hair) with lots of awkwardness and everybody silenced,

"Goten, how many times do I have to tell you, not to mention Your Father Again! You know how that makes me feel sad" said chi-chi with a feeling of frustration,

"Daddy, what happened to grandpa? Why is he always gone? It's been a year since we last saw him" Said pan  
(gohan and videl's daughter, she wears a red belly-baring T-shirt, sports an orange bandana on her head, has chains on her right side of her gray pants, and finger-less gloves) "He is off training Uub to become the protector of the earth" said Gohan,

"But isn't Grandpa Satan protector of the earth? Why would he leave us for a stranger? What's so special about Uub that he needs to be protector of the earth?" Asked Pan,

"Look Pan, It's a long story ok? Besides Dad never leave us without any good reason to go, I promise he'll come--"

"Ah! Will you stop talking about Goku for a minute!? It's making me real sad to hear all that stuff about your father, Gohan" Said chichi interrupting Gohan,

"Mom, calm down, It's gonna be ok, Dad always comes back to us, he never leave us" said Goten

"I guess you're right, son. I should calm down about your--"  
"Dad!" Said Goten

"Yes, Goten your father" said Chi-Chi,

"No, mom, it's dad, look at the entrance!" Said Goten,

Everybody was shocked that there was a kid resembling Goku, how awfully similar they looked, but when Chi-Chi look at him, she really believed that really is Goku, so to prove it, there's only one thing to do,

"Goku! Lunch is ready!"

"Lunch? Where?" Said Goku when he turned around to his family to see them completely in shock (with their jaws open) that it's really him and then he said "Umm hehe. Hi Guys, so great to see ya!"

"Goku! !! What have you done to yourself? "I was already aging faster than him as it was but this, it's unnatural I bet you did this on purpose!" Chichi cried.

"No I like being old really I did" Goku said.

"Dad, what happened? How did you get so small?" Asked Goten,

"It's a long story but first I need to eat, I'm hungry" said Goku while everybody flipped out of the table,

While everyone eats, especially Goku with a table with lots of different types of food like usual,

"So they caught you off guard huh?" Gohan asked.

"Asdfwertkhgl"

"Goku? Can you speak without your mouth full of food? It's disgusting as always" chi-chi said as Goku swallowed abunch of food,

"Sorry, As I was saying, Pilaf was doing his last wish till I stopped him and then he made a wish to be his size to beat me up and poof, here I am as a kid again" said Goku in a red king's chair of the table,

"And now I have a pint size grandpa who looks like he should still be in diapers" Pan said.

"Pan, it's your grandfather we're talking here, now what are we gonna do now, Dad?" Asked Gohan concerned,

"We wait till a year passed so we can all collect the seven Dragon balls so we can ask for the eternal dragon to bring me back as an adult again, before all of my strength will dissapear and I am really going to be young again"

"But Dad, you said you were strong when you were at Pan's age, why you're so worried about? Besides you have Uub to protect the earth, you can train again right?"

"Gohan, the problem is that it took me years to train with different masters, and won't be the same as it was back in the days, I like to be a kid and all but that means I'm weaker than all of you combine"

"Don't worry, Dad. We will all help you get all the dragon balls back so we could bring you to your own self again, in the meantime, what are you gonna do in during the whole year?"

"He's gonna leave us that's for sure!" Said Pan with a frowned face,

"Pan! That's no way to disrespect your grandfather!" Said Videl

"She's right, Are you gonna leave us again in a time like this!? Maybe you as a kid won't be a bad idea after all"

"Why is that mom?" Asked Goten,

"That means he'll be going to school" said Chichi while everyone flips out,

"I was just kidding, but still, what are you going to do for a whole year, Son Goku? You can't fly around the house all the time"

"I won't be around for too long guys, I have to visit Piccolo, Uub, Krillin and his family, Master Roshi, Bulma, and I need to train a little more because You know, it's what I do" Said Goku while giggling,

"Ok, dad, but will you promise you'll stay for us, for Pan?" Said Gohan,

"Yeah, it'll be fun to be around you guys training and playing around, especially for my little Pan"

"As you can see here, I'm not little anymore, I'm nine years old for your information" said Pan,

"Oh wow, nine? Oh geez I'm sorry, my sweet little Pan"

"Grandpa! I am not little! Uurrg, why does everyone treats me like I'm a child?" Said the frustrated Pan,

"Wow Gohan, she's kinda mean, this reminds me of Chi-Chi" said Goku joking,

"What Did You Say!?" Shout Chi-chi,

"Oh wait, I meant she has your face" said Goku to calm her down, Said Goku

"Mhm, You better be right"

"Boy, all this talking makes me hungry again, more please" Said Goku while everyone flips out again and laughs,

The Son family made a unexpected reunion, they'll have to wait a year so the dragon balls will be activated, to grant a wish to bring Goku back as an adult to be stronger again, and during those times, he'll reunite with some friends and enjoy life at least, more like training with different people, since the saiyan has the same amount of strength as humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Junk food enthusiast
> 
> I am going to post every friday for now on, i was just posting this now to go on with the story without any rush, and besides, its more fun writting this, well i hope you guys can be patient for the big one, the journey and action will begin soon, not TOO soon :) Arigato and enjoy


	3. One Year Later...let the hunt Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has already passed and during those times, Goku and his family been like always, training and meet some old friends (bra, krillin, yamcha, trunks and marion) to help him out on his journey to find the 7 dragon balls. For them to track it down easely, trunks gave them bulma's dragon radar and the hunt begins, so they can ask the dragon to bring goku back to normal.

Trunks is in a tropical forest, looking though some bushes till he finally found the two stars dragon ball.

Krillin and Marrion found the three stars dragon ball in antartica,

Bra was at the beach of omori island (because she was with her aunt tightd for a visit) and found the six stars dragon ball when it went to shore,

Yamcha and puar the cat has found the seven stars dragon ball at the desert where they once used to live before they met bulma, goku and oolong,

Goku and Pan found the four star ball at an old familiar place in the mountains, which happens to be Grandpa Gohan's old house,

"Gosh this brings me back alot of memories when i was your age, pan. Man this is when it all started, I was just finding my fish till bulma bump into me with her car and i thought that was a giant monster jajaja what a the odds" said Goku, when he was smilling for all the memories he had there,

"Grandpa? Are you sure you want to go back as an adult again? You said it yourself that you like being a Kid again, why the rush to collect all these 7 dragon Balls to bring you back to normal, besides you know you can just grow up being stronger, and you will learn more while you grow up like i do"

"Pan you don't understand, I went through alot of difficult training to become stronger like i am, well was before, and it was a real pain to go all through that again, sure it would be fun again but then i have to go another 30 years for this and all my masters are gone as well, I was the only guy in the whole world that is stronger"

"But you have us, we could train you like you did to us" said Pan,

"True but you wouldn't like your grandmother to get angry at me for having a kid for a husband" said goku while both of them are laughing,

"Come on, let's meet up with the others at west city, everyone must be waiting for us"

Meanwhile in east city, Goten found the five stars ball at a bird nest in a traffic light while Gohan and Videl found the one star ball at his old grandpa OX king's castle. But only to find weird that his dragon ball somehow has a black star on it instead of an orange star, but he didn't matter thinking that it was just a new design made by dende.

Three days later, everybody got together at capsule corporation to gather The balls to awaken Shenron,

"Alright guys i think we're good to go, let's summon the eternal dragon" said Goku,

"Wait a minute guys, look at the balls, don't they look abit different? The stars look black" said Gohan,

"Oh yeah, I don't know guys, I have a bad feeling about this" said Trunks,

"Relax guys, it must be that the dragon balls are getting old and they changed abit, right guys?" said Krillin,

"You're right, krilling, besides everything that you use has some slightest change, there's nothing wrong with what" said Bulma,

"Yeah, but maybe i should ask dende about this--" said Goku concerned,

"Oh chill out, little goku, one change of appereance do not hurt anyone, just like you" said bulma,

"Hey! Watch your mouth! At least show me some respect will you?"

"Are we gonna bring kakarrot back to his normal size or what? I want him to be himself again so we can have our little rematch aren't we, kakarrot?" said Vegeta,

"Yeah yeah sure, let's bring the dragón!" said Goten,

"Ahem, Arise Shenron!" shout Goku,

The balls start to glow But nothing happened, 

"What happened? What's going on? Why aren't they working?" said Goku,

"I don't know, maybe it really is broken, how about I kick these balls so they can work, just like an old tv, that world too" said Goten,

"Wait Goten, Stop, I sense a strong power coming this way!" shout goku,

As The sky became Dark and some black smoke came from the dragon balls and it covered the whole house and nobody couldn't see a thing as lighting bolts shock and make a blast as suddently, a different dragon appears and he is black instead of green as he is saying "What do you want? Why do you wake me up?"

"Hey you're not Shenron! That dragón looks scary" said Pan,

"Calm down, pan. Maybe he's still gonna make our wish" said Goku,

"Ha Ha Ha Ha, Wishes? WISHES? Oh you're killing me, I'm not the wishing type" said Black Smoke Shenron,

"What are you then?" said Goku

"I'm the one who's gonna destroy the whole universe for overusing the dragon balls, all of you shall be punish"

"But why? We just wanted a harmless wish! Its nothing wrong with that! Where's the old Shenron? What did you do with him?"

"Don't you get it, I am Shenron! This is who i am when I am overused, After all these years, I can finally bring evil through every part of the world, So Long earthlings" said Black Shenron as he spread every dragon ball again with the weird black dragons holding it like spirits,

"Wait, Shenron, come back! Our wish!"

"What just happened here? And whats up with that mean dragon?" said Bra,

"I don't even know what just happened, whats gonna happen to the whole world? And whats wrong with the dragon balls?" said Goten,

"The dragon balls are broken" said Dende who came out of nowhere,

"Kami, you knew about this? But why you didn't said anything?"

"Yes, I'm sorry goku but you guys had to see The effects of the overused dragon balls, because you see, If i ever created my own dragon balls it would take me years to develope but instead as you guys can see here, I recreated kami's dragon balls as I thought it wouldn't affect anyone or anything on the planet, and I kinda broke the rules" said Dende,

"But Dende, what rules? And why didn't we never experience this before, the balls were used over hundreds of years ago, it would've happened years ago" said Gohan,

"You don't understand, once the dragon balls are overused during those 100 hundreds of years, it will create negative energy within the balls, and it will create dragons who had elements from the places you found each dragon balls"

"Was it because of all the wishes we've made" asked bulma,

"No, it was because of the many times you summoned the dragon because you see, when you wake up someone every hour, what would happen?"

"It will get mad" said Gohan,

"That's right, then for this time you woke him up in his 500th year anniverary of being on earth, so dark evil is awaken once he's wake up and the 7 dragons will bring chaos not only to our world but The whole solar system as well if they began one by one destroying the planets and only of those dragons will become the one dragon for all the balls"

"We got to collect all 7 before they destroy this whole world" said goku,

"But how are we gonna do that?" asked trunks,

"We're going to space and defeat those dragons one by one and make the wish to bring me back, Bulma, can you build is a spaceship? I'm going to need the strongest fighters to accompany me to space, don't worry Dende, everything will be fine son enough" said Goku all excited,

"But goku you must hurry up, before the negative energy that left the balls are in this planet and if a year has passed, the earth will be destroyed", I'm sorry goku, i am the worse Guardian ever, I shouldn't become a kami, you guys don't deserve this" said Dende frustrated,

"Don't worry, Dende. It was my fault for bringing together the dragon balls, besides it will be fun to finish off those dragons, just wait and see" said Goku,


	4. Ready to Blast Off

The next day, after finding out about the Galaxy's sudden countdown to destruction, the adults were coming up with a plan while Pan were sitting in front of the TV with Goten sitting on the couch

"So, unless we can get the Dragon Balls back here in less than a year, the Earth will explode and the whole galaxy will be destroyed?" Goten asked wanting to make sure.

"That's what Kami told us yesterday." Pan replied.

"Well, it's no big deal, Goku can take Bulma's new ship into space to find them." Videl suggested.

"Yeah, you're right Videl." Gohan agreed as Pan looked at Goku.

"It's not the first time we went Dragon Ball hunting to save the Earth, so what do you say guys?" Goten asked Goku with a positive attitude.

"Why do we have to be the ones to go?" Goku asked as Chi-Chi suddenly slammed her hands on the table.

"What do you mean why!? You have never boasted about this kind of adventure before!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily making Videl jump a little.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little tired, getting shrunk down to the size of a kid again really takes a lot out of me." Goku said as Videl and Marrion gave Gohan, and Goten some coffee.

"But you have to go on this trip." Videl told Goku.

"Otherwise the Earth will be destroyed in a year." Gohan added.

"They're right and we've just finished adding a new addition to our house Goku, that I don't want to lose." Chi-Chi agreed.

"And I want to make sure the Earth is still around before my wife has her baby." Goten added while looking at Marrion, this took the others by surprise.

"Wait a minute, you and Marrion are married!?" Goku asked Goten in shock as he just nodded his head.

"It happened while you were away training that kid named Uub, and boy you should've seen Krillin on that day, it looked like he was gonna burst with happiness." Gohan said remembering how happy Krillin was during Goten and Marrion's wedding.

"Oh, well congratulations. But what new baby are you talking about?" Goku asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell everyone, me and Goten found out I was pregnant about two weeks ago." Marron said while blushing a little as Gohan and Videl looked at each other and then nodded.

"Well we can never let anything bad happen to Earth, that's why I have come to a decision. Dad, I will go with you, Uncle Goku to find those Dragon Balls." Gohan told his small father making both Videl and Chi-Chi smile.

"That's a great idea Gohan." Marrion said happily.

"A Father/Son bonding trip." Chi-Chi agreed as Pan heard everything and walked over to the adults.

"Let me go Papa, I want to go into space with you!" Pan said with excitement.

"Now Pan, we're not going just to play, it'll be dangerous." Goku said.

"I know that, I'm just offering my help to save the Earth." Pan said defending herself.

"If you go into space, you'll see scary monsters and aliens that will try and get you." Chi-Chi said trying to scare her but it didn't worked.

"Careful there Chi-Chi, most of the people in this room ARE aliens." Videl said while glaring at Chi-Chi with her arms crossed.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Pan said with her arms crossed.

"Pan, you sleep with a nightlight." Videl said as Pan bit on her thumb a little.

"Don't worry, going into space is just for adults." Goku told Pan with a silly smile on his face.

"I'm taller than you Grandpa!" Pan said before sticking her tongue out.

"Well, we'd better get going. We don't want to keep Bulma and Iris waiting with the ship." Goku said standing up from the couch.

"Well then, it's off to Capsule Corp." Gohan said as they got ready to leave for Capsule Corp.

"But first I have to look for uub" said Goku,

"Why Uub, dad? Isn't he suppoused to be with his family?" said Gohan,

"Yeah but since I don't have any strenght left on me, I have to look for someone to be with me in case if I ever come towards but threats"

"Like, frieza?"

"Yeah son, frieza" Goku laughed of remember his days of battleling frieza of how easily he defeated him,

"I have to tell Kami about this, to call Uub from his village" said Goku while telling Dende telepathically about Uub's mission,

"Ok is done, let's go and meet up the others, Uub will be in capsule corps in two hours" said Goku,

Once they made it to Capsule Corp, Bulma showed them the new ship she have been working on as the roof opened up.

"That thing looks like an octopus and it's so big!" Goku said while looking at the ship.

"This ship can carry up to eight people comfortably, but seeing as you are so small now, you should have even more space in there. And since it might take a while to find the Dragon Balls, we've made it so the inside kinda looks like a mobile home." Bulma explained the ship carefully while adjusting the glasses she was wearing a little.

"You know, seeing you like this reminds me of the time we've first met." Bulma said with a hand on Goku's head causing him to giggle a little.

Gohan is typing on three different keyboards on the side of the ship, that's when Pan came up behind him.

"Hey Papa, is there anything we can help you guys with?" Pan asked with her hands behind her back.

"Thanks pumpkin, but I think we have everything under control." Gohan replied not taking his eyes off his keyboard.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" said Pan,

"Why don't you see if you can help your Mom out with something." Gohan said while pressing a green button on a switch.

"Oh Alright" said Pan as she walked away up to the lab's ladder,

Pan gulped nervously before he said, "Uh, hey Mom, Dad told me to come see if you needed some help."

"Thanks, but I've got everything under control right now honey." Videl said to her daughter.

"We really have to finish testing this panel." Videl added as Pan walked over to the buttons.

"Well, if it's a test you want..." Pan got ready to press one of the buttons.

"Don't touch!" Videl and Bulma yelled making Pan stop in her tracks.

"Listen Pan, we're very busy right now and we can't have any distractions." Videl gently told her daughter.

"She's right Pan, you should go play outside with Bulla." Bulma said before getting back to work with Videl.

"Oh alright" said Pan as she walked out, but then, out of anger, Pan kicked the wall, but it was a little too hard, leaving a dent and popping a rocket out of place as Pan looked nervous before she looked around to see if anyone heard anything, then she pushed a nearby cart in front of the dent and then she walked away like nothing ever happened.

"I'll just be walking this way now." Pan said still a little nervous as she walked out the doors of Capsule Corp.

Soon, at Hercule's Martial Arts School, Hercule and Mr. Buu watched as Pan beat up every last student Hercule had go up against her as she threw the last fighter to the wall.

"Oh come on boys, is that all you got? Get up and fight, you little babies!" Pan yelled as all the students shivered in fear.

"My word Pan, we need to find you a new anger outlet, this is getting bad for business." Hercule said before Pan turned to him.

"You want some too Gramps?" Pan asked scaring Hercule.

"Why don't we all take a break from fighting for a little while and just go out somewhere." Hercule said nervously.

"Yeah, before you lose anymore students." Pan muttered to himself before the four of them headed out to just talk somewhere.

Later, Hercule took Pan to a nearby cafe as Pan told Hercule how everyone treated her.

"Come on Pan, surely not everyone is treating you and Gokin that way." Hercule said before they saw a waitress coming over with a silver tray in her hand.

"Watch this." Pan said as the waitress stopped next to their table.

"Here you go you two" the waitress said giving Hercule each a cup of coffee while she gave Pan an Ice Cream Sundae But Hercule switched his coffee with Pan's Sundae.

"You see? This is exactly the kind of stuff I'm talking about Gramps, everyone thinks I'm alittle kid." Pan said with her frown still on her face.

"Man, that's rough." Hercule said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm very mature for my age, look at grandpa, compare to me I'm behaving very good for my age!" Pan said before picking up her coffee cup.

"So would you like cream or sugar?" Hercule asked.

"No, black's fine." Pan said before taking a sip, then she made a disgusted face.

"Some sugar might help with that." Hercule said while putting some sugar in Pan's coffee.

"Pan, let me tell you something, I've certainly never consider you a little kid." Hercule told Pan and Gokin.

"I agree." Pan said.

"My sweet little Pan is not a baby, My Pan is... My Pan is... My Pan is..." Hercule said, but then he crushed Pan into a big hug as he said, "Just the cutest angel to set foot on this green planet!"

"I'm not a baby, I'm not little, and I'm not an angel!" Pan yelled in annoyance.

"Oh, I see, sorry." Hercule said with guilt.

"Fine! I will show everyone once and for all that I'm not a kid!" Pan yelled in determination before taking another sip of her coffee and made another disgusted face.

"Some more sugar for your coffee?" Hercule offered holding up another sugar packet.

"No thanks!" Pan said before she exits the coffee shop, as she heads to capsule corps,

Somewhere near Capsule Corp, Trunks was sneaking out of his office through the window as he flew through the sky, but then he stopped when he saw Vegeta floating in front of him,

"Father?" Trunks asked in confusion.

"Son, there's the easy way, and then there's the fun way." Vegeta smirked at Trunks.

"Uh, what do you mean exactly?" Trunks asked nervously.

A few minutes later, Vegeta was dragging both Trunks and Goten down the halls of Capsule Corp.

"I still don't understand this!" Goten

"Why do WE have to go with them?" Trunks asked.

"This is not cool!" Goten yelled.

"Quit complaining! The two of you have grown unbearably soft during these peaceful times, this will be good training for all of you!" Vegeta said.

"But, what about Marron? What if something happens to her and I'm not there to look after her and our unborn child!? Someone could come to this planet and attack anyone including her! I just can't stand it, knowing I'm not there for her in any way!" Goten yelled having a bit of a panic attack.

Trunks growled in annoyance as he grabbed the front of Goten's shirt, slapped him across the face and yelled, "Goten, snap out of it!"

"You don't have to worry about Marron, I'm pretty sure she'll be with Krillin and 18 most of the time while you're gone" Vegeta said calmly as he kept walking down the hall.

"What about me? I am the president of Capsule Corp." Trunks asked.

"And I'm the vice president of Capsule Corp." Vegeta added.

"I mean I'm cool with finding the Dragon Balls still on Earth, but it might be a problem with trying to find them throughout the galaxy." Goten said,

"Nonsense Goten, both Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans used to travel around from planet to planet most of the time, so this will be nothing new." Vegeta said as Goten drooped his head down.

"I should've known." Goten sighed in defeat.

Back near the ship, Gohan and Bulma were doing some final checkups,

"Main power link?" Bulma asked Gohan.

"Check." Gohan replied while typing away at the computer,

"All systems are a-go for launch." Bulma said as the room got loud with the ship finishing its power up for the launch as Uub appears to Bulma's lab using instante transmission,

"Hey, Uub! You came just in time" said Goku,

"Hi, Goku, what happened to you? Why are you so small?" said Uub,

"It's a long story but right now I need you to accompany for a whole year to go to the whole galaxy to find the dragon balls, they spread to different planets and I need to get them back before a year hits and the entre galaxy will be destroyed by the balls' negative energy" said Goku,

"But can't you do it?" asked uub,

"No I can't, the effects from pilaf's wish makes me weak like when i was my granddaughter's age, but there's no time to explain, Uub, wanna come on this journey or not, this is like sort of another test to see if you could handle protecting the earth from dangerous test" said Goku desperate,

"Alright Goku, besides I would love to journey though the whole galaxy, its going to be fun, my family will understand, but tell dende--" said Uub,

"I already took care of it, right now, we have to go inmediatetly" said Goku,

"Yes I understand Goku, let's Go" said Uub,

"Goku, keep those boys out of trouble!" Chi-Chi yelled through the noise.

"Don't worry, we will!" Goku and Uub yelled back.

"Knock'em dead buddy, do it for the planet." C told Neo before he gave him a thumbs-up and

"Oh man, this is not the kind of vacation I had in mind" said Goten,

"Tell me about it." Trunks agreed,

"I see, you guys are writing a whole new definition to the words 'mobile home', I'm telling ya." Goku joked before he laughed a little.

"Gohan, sweetie, have you seen Pan?" Videl asked after seeing that her daughter was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, I think she's with Bulla somewhere." Gohan answered still looking at the computer.

"No they're not, Bulla is standing up there with his dad." Videl told him as they looked up to see Vegeta standing with his daughter,

"If she's there, then there's Pan?" Gohan asked sounding both nervous and worried while Goku, Uub, Trunks, and Goten climbed up the ladder and went inside the ship as the four of them held on to a metal pole as it lifted them up to the upper level.

"So, this is what's going to pass off as our home for the next year?" Trunks asked while looking around.

"Pretty much." Goten replied while looking around as well, but then he realized "Oh I forgot to say goodbye to marrion!, be right back guys, don't go anywhere" said Goten, rushing down to The stairs to get his phone,

"Is that the kitchen over there?" Goku asked running over to a yellow door.

"No goku, that's the control room." Trunks said as they opened the door as Goku looked in the control room to see Pan inside,

"Hi." Pan happily waved,

"Hey Pan!" Goku said while he waved back as Trunks and Goten saw Pan nside as well.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked.

"We're just making sure that all systems are a-go for our journey, about time you guys got here." Pan replied,

"Come on pan, this isn't the time to be fooling around." Trunks said with his arms crossed.

"If that's the case, then let's get serious! BLAST OFF!" Pan yelled before she used her free hand to push the red button as the ship began to shake as the door closedclosed and Goten was left behind and fell flat on The floor,

Honey, guess what? I'm staying, yay" said Goten,

"THE SHIP'S TAKING OFF!!??" Said Bulma after a piece of the ship suddenly fell off and landed in front of her,

"Now let's see where this little fella fell from." Bulma said before they found what part it was, and she appeard to be shocked by it,

"Oh, of all the parts that could've fallen off, why this one?" Bulma asked just as worried "I just hope Goku and the others are ready for a rough landing." Gohan sighed as they kept looking at the sky hoping that their friends will be safe.

The ship has left the Earth and the search for the Dragon Balls has begun! But there's no telling what kind of dangers they'll find during their search. What sort of trouble awaits Goku, Trunks, Pan, and Uub? What part of the ship fell off that's got Bulma so worried? Will Goku becomes an adult again once they find one of the Dragon Balls? Find out as they crash into their first planet on their search next time on Dragon Ball GT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm gonna post 4 new chapters in 2 weeks because I was running on The finals, so I promise that The next few chapters, we see them finally in action, Until we meet again, guys


	5. Land On Imecka

As the ship was flying through space, The gang is really getting to get comfortable with themselfs,

"Pan, this isn't funny, give it back right now!" Trunks yelled as he is trying to get the override key back from Pan who was keeping it away from him.

"No way, you want this? come and get it!" Pan said as Trunks tried to catch her but she jumped out of the way.

"Pan, give me the override key this instant!" Trunks yelled.

"Why? So you can take me back to my boring lives on Earth? Forget it." Pan said as trunks is still trying to catch her,

"Pan, this mission is way too dangerous for a child like you, please!" Trunks says,

"Like I care." Pan said before she stuck her tongue out at Trunks as he growled as heis tried to get the key back from Pan, but she kept jumping out of the way and avoiding him while Goku and Uub were eating from their lunch boxes and not paying attention to what's going on in the ship, then Trunks and Pan suddenly crashed into each other as Pan jumped away from him as she saw that Trunks is still on the ground,

"Trunks? Are you alright?" Pan asked while tapping Trunks' shoulder, but then she got worried, then Trunks suddenly turned and grabbed Pan by the shoulders to keep her in place.

"Now, give me back the override key, you are going home! Hand it over, now!" Trunks said holding her hand out, but then Pan put the key down her shirt making Trunks let her go as growled,

"Well, your move." Pan said as Trunks drooped his heads.

"A year of this and I'll be a basket case." Trunks sighed and added, This is going to be a long year"

A few minutes later, Goku was doing sit-ups on the floor while Pan was mopping the floor,

"Move your big butt Grandpa, coming through!" Pan said while pushing Goku around with the mop,

"Uh Pan, what are you doing?" Goku asked as he sat next to Trunks who was reading a book,

"Cleaning, what do you think?" Pan said before she began to mop the wall, getting Goku and Trunks wet in the process.

"Hey, I already took a shower!" Trunks yelled as he and Goku moved out of the way,

"That ought to do it, all done, now it's your turn guys." Pan said causing the other three to look at her in confusion.

"Well, you don't expect me to do everything, do you?" Pan asked with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, no, we just don't really care about cleaning the ship, we're just here on a mission, not on a cruise, pan" said Trunks,

"Hiegene is more important than the mission ok?" pan said as everyone went silent, Good, Now Trunks, you can do the laundry, how's that?" Pan said causing Trunks to blush,

"Me, do laundry?" Trunks asked.

"Of course, why not? And Grandpa, you can be head dishwasher." Pan said, then she thought about it and then said, "Or maybe we should let quiet boy over here do the dishes and wait until you get more experience before we make you head dishwasher."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, but I think I'll pass, pan" Uub said laughing nervously a little.

"Yeah, when we tried doing dishes, we both end up breaking them." Goku agreed,

"Oh man, I don't know how Grandma puts up with you. All you two have to do is take your time and be careful, isn't that right Trunks?" Pan said looking at Trunks.

"Yes, of course, but maybe we shouldn't be assigning chores just yet Pan." Trunks said a bit uneasily.

"We share the housework and thats that--" Pan said as the entire ship started to shake and they all fell over to the wall.

"Uh guys, I think something just shit right at us." Pan said, then the three of them looked out the window and they saw something floating away from the ship making Trunks panic for some reason.

"Hey, what was that thingy? It looked like a part of the ship." Goku said before the ship started to shake again as Trunks ran over to the controls,

"Get your seat belts on! We're preparing for an emergency landing!" Trunks yelled as he took control.

"Emergency landing!? What's happening?" Pan asked,

"One of our stabilizers fell off! If we don't land soon, things are gonna get really bad!" Trunks yelled.

"How bad do you mean?" Pan asked a bit nervously.

"The ship will be torn apart!" Trunks yelled as Pan is scared shitless,

"Why did you tell me that!? I'm just a kid you should've lied! What's wrong with you!?" Pan cried.

"If we die, everyone on Earth will die too!" Goku yelled.

"Will you shut up!? What kind of adults are you!? I want my Mommy!" Pan cried while squeezing Uub a little too tight.

"Pan, it's okay, I promise we're gonna be all right." Trunks assured while Goku spotted something ahead of them.

"Hey, there's a planet we can land on." Goku said while pointing at a blue planet in front of them.

"Then that's where we're landing, make sure you're all strapped in everyone!" Trunks yelled as he flew towards the planet.

"Yeah, sure, no sweat." Goku said as he tied his seat belt in knots while Pan sighed and smacked his forehead.

"I don't want to die!" Pan yelled getting strapped in herself,

"No one dies today, here we go!" Trunks yelled flying them down into the planet's atmosphere, and once they got through the clouds, they could see a dessert as Trunks landed the ship as it went sliding across some rocks before the ship landed upside-down as the Saiyans and the Pure-Hearted Saiyans are getting ready to get out,

"Well, now that that's over with, let's get out and find out where we are." Goku suggested as the others agreed and Trunks opened the door.

As they cross the dessert, the gang is starting to feel hungry after a whole day of walking through the dessert planet that has nothing but sand and organic palms,

"We've been walking for hours and we found nothing, trunks! Nothing! When are we going to find at least some people out here, trunks?" said goku with his tongue out with thirst and his belly growling,

"Goku, quick whinning and stop being annoying, we've been only out here for half an hour" said Trunks with the bottle of water,

"Geez Trunks, you don't have to be so mean anyway, I am an adult, you got to at least respect me, but anyway, why are we out here again?"

"We're here to find a town where there's at least a part of the ship or something, i hope this planet has ship enginering"

"We're not on earth, you know, how can we find something on a planet we already land here!" said pan with full of thirst, "Why is chicken hair looks ok?"

"I'm used to it, it's nothing really special, I used to live in villages like this and--" said Uub as pan interrupted him, 

"So you are poor? Oh man that sucks, thats why you look so awfully dressed, you remind me of grandpa--"

"Like I said, i'm used to it, pan, can you at least show me some respect, will you?"

"Oh Excuse me for offending you, Sand boy, i'm just here wondering why the heck you aren't dying of thirst here?"

"Will you stop calling me names? I am not poor! I can't believe the grandaughter of the great Mr.satan and the grandaughter of my teacher would be like this? Will you show some res--"

"Will you guys keep quiet for a moment, I hear something strange" said Goku as he interrupted them,

"You and me will fight when this is over, Buub" whispered pan quietly as Uub agreed,

"Guys, check this out, Its the dragon radar, its beeping, A DRAGON BALL IS RIGHT HERE! IN THIS PLANET!" Trunks while holding the round radar said as a surprise that they found a dragon ball at an unexpected planet,

"And I can sense an enourmous energy coming to this way, wait, Its getting closer and closer....IT'S COMING RIGHT AT US!" said Uub sensing something up ahead while being scared,

"Oh, you're just saying stuff to scare me, chicken boy" said Pan making Uub annoyed at her,

"I AM NOT CHICKEN! Be quiet"

"Uub is right, pan, It's getting more closer than we thought" said Goku sensing the energy too,

"Umm guys, I think we found something similar here, the radar says its--" Said trunks while everybody was saying woah while a ground type creature is getting out and it turns out to be...A PURPLE MOLE TYPE DRAGON?

"Woah woah, what is that thing?" pan shout while being scared,

"Whatever it is, my radar indicates thats a dragon ball" said trunks confused,

"Are you sure? That could be an alien to---look grandpa! A dragon ball on his forehead! Why does he has a dragon ball on his head like that?" said the surprised pan,

"I don't know, maybe we should speak to him" said Goku thinking that with that amount of energy, he could be a worthy opponent,

"Hey you! Hey you! Heeeey you!" shouts goku and the dragon still won't listen,

"Heeeeeey YOU!" Shout all at once at the dragons ear,

"What what? Who are you and why are you screaming so much? Don't you see I'm wooorking here?" said the sloth type dragon,

"Are you a dragon ball? And if you are, why are you a person now?' asked goku,

"Well uuummm I'm not a dragon ball, my name is naturon shenron, I'm just a shadow dragon doing some work here" said the very laidback dragon,

"Shenron? Shadow dragon? Doing what work?" asked trunks,

"Destroying the planet's core so I could destroy it as a duty of being a shadow dragon umm I don't know much about myself but all I can know is that I was born of restoring all mineral things like buildings, planets and some things like that"

"So you're saying shadow dragons are dragons that are born from the negative effects of the types of wishes we make?" asked Goku,

"Yeah sort of, uum I got to go, I got work to do here, so if you don't mind move on and pretend that you never saw me, please, thank you" said Naturon while everyone flips their heads down,

"Wait, we want our dragon ball back, can you give that to us please?" asked pan,

"No, this thing keeps me alive so no, you have to get it from me first but I'm not really in the modo to destroy people right now, so I'm out"

"Hey wait! Come back and fight us so we can have our dark start dragon ball back" said Goku as the gang are flying behind the very first shadow dragon they came across, they learned how the shadow dragons are born and how they are meant to be created, TO DESTROY LIFE DEPENDING ON THEIR WISHES! But they don't know anything else but for now, They realized this trip is going to get longer and tiring than they thought, well not for goku, he's just feeling excited to fight again, but as a kid again, but now, what would happen to the gang as they chase down the mole dragon to convince him to fight, but even if he does, is he dangerous as goku is thinking he real is, or he really is a slothy dragon? Whats gonna happen? Stay tuned for the next chapters of Dragon Ball GT Kai!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, did you like it? I hope you do, I'm back and boy was the finals were hard weren't they, during those two weeks I was planning everything out for this entre series and I have everything organized for other chapters, this month, I'll bring in brand new DBGTKAI chapters to enjoy this series like it was meant to be, every day a new chapter will be posted And you'll be happy for the final result, until we meet again, later


	6. The Seventh Star Dragon

Naturon then began going deeper as rocks and dust hit the Saiyans faces and when it stopped the dragon was gone.

"He's gone!" Goku yelled.

"And The radar isn't picking up anything" trunks said with The radar on his hand,

"Wait guys if he digs too deep we might not find him again" Pan said as they heard the dragon start singing badly.

"Are you sure you want to find him? He seems kinda weak to me" Pan asked.

"Quick after him!" Uub yelled as they chased the long unearth trail of earth Naturon left.

"Wow he move fast underground! We can't keep up with him!" Goku said.

"Grandpa you get down there and finish him off!" Pan said.

"It doesn't feel right, I'm not the type of guy that picks a fight with someone who doesn't want to fight back" Goku said.

"Then you better come up with some other kind of plan we need that dragon ball" Pan said.

"Yeah I guess maybe your right" Goku said.

"Wait, since when? You did that to me and you aren't gonna do this to shenron? Come on, goku, Do this for once" Uub added reminding him The time goku and Uub met at The tournament 6 years ago,

"Come on we need to think of something and fast" Trunks said.

"I got it! I'll just go say things to him to get him all worked up" Goku said.

"Be my guest" Trunks said as Goku flew down directly above the ground.

"Hey Naturon Shenron! When was the last time you took a bath you smell like a rotting pile of seaweed! Either that or a piece of cheese that was left in the sun too long!" Goku yelled.

"Hmm didn't work" Uub said.

"Either he's got a lot of dirt in his ears or I'm going to have to find another way to get his attention" Goku said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this guy!" Pan said.

"What do you know a technique that I don't?" Goku asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" Pan said sending kai blast down as Goku and the others quickly flew out of the way.

Pan kai blast couldn't reach Naturon so her attack was useless and the Saiyans needed another plan.

"Pan that's enough!" Goku yelled as Pan stopped and they saw all the holes Pan created, "you can damage the dragon ball showing off like that Pan!"

"Reckless" Uub said silently,

"What do you say?" Pan yelled,  
"Nothing really, I am just saying precious" said Uub while laughing nervously,

"Guys look!" Trunks yelled as they saw that Naturon was heading towards a civilized,

"Oh no! If he causes an earthquake all the people in that place could be killed!" Pan yelled.

"We have to get down there and help them!" Goku yelled as he charged up with Uub and they took off.

"Oh great, Finally! A City that we could eat and take a shower, I need a bath right now, guys" Pan said feeling so exhausted,

"Oh pan" The guys sighted,

The moment they flew into a strange city Naturon was already causing the earthquake, "we still have time to save them!" Goku said.

"Look out!" Pan yelled pulling an strange looking creature away from a giant falling mountain of sand in a shape of a building,

"Thank you dearie, would you mind running me home? I have to go and pay my bills before The king will kill me" the old creature said.

"I'm really sorry ma'am or sir, but I'm kind of in the middle of something" Pan said

"I'm an Imeckian She-man, thank you very much" said The imeckian,

Pan and Uub were getting people out of a sinking hole as Uub saw Pan struggling a lot of people.

"A little help!" Pan yelled as he powered to level four and Trunks and Goku flew in.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it!" Goku said flying deep into the hole as Uub and Trunks helped Pan out.

Goku then began pushing up on the sinking hole to save all these people from their civilized land that is about to shake down,

Naturon finally stopped his digging as he emerged from the ground and let out a sigh, "now let's see what kind of destruction I caused to that city I bet it's been reduced to rubble" he said as the dust cleared and he saw the city still intact.

"Huh?"

"Well it looks like things are doing alright up here no building have fallen" Goku said walking out of a giant hole,

"Looks like we did it huh?" Pan said doing the peace sign in her hand,

"Hey! It was you who stopped my beautiful rampage!" he yelled as steam came out of his nose and ears.

"So are you finally in the mood to battle?" Goku asked.

"Either that or he's going to eat us" Pan said.

"I dug all those tunnels because I wanted to cause an earthquake and then you had to run around with your good intentions and ruin everything that I worked so hard for!" Naturon yelled bring his claws down a Goku jumped out of the way but Pan got sent flying into a strange fruit stand.

Goku then kicked Naturon in the gut then began to repeatedly punch him in the same spot before he used one powerful kick to send him sliding back.

"Hmm not bad" Naturon said with an annoyed expression and claws on his hips as Goku laughed.

"When you get all worked up you're a pretty good fighter it's really too bad that what it takes to get you in the mood" Goku said.

"When I'm angry I'm ten times the fighter you just fought!" Naturon said as Pan flew in with a large grape thingy on her head.

"Yeah right, you know what, You don't look all that tough, you are weaker compare to us" added pan,

"You see, that's the kind of ignorance I've come to expect from you people!" he said slamming his fist onto the ground as it glowed purple and a purple kai blast came from the ground as the Saiyans got hit by the surprise attack.

"See that? That what I like to call the Aftershock Technique no one can handle a concentrated energy from below, everyone gets blown away!" Naturon said laughed.

"Well I have to admit it as far as my old enemies go you're the most interesting so far" Goku said.

"Why, thank you! And as far as little boys who turn into grown men go, you're interesting too" Naturon said.

"That technique couldn't work if your opponent in the air could it?" Pan said as the dragon stopped laughing and eyes widen, "oh my, I hit the bullseye again" Pan laughed.

"Okay you got me there but don't think smarter people like you are safe from behind enemy line!" Naturon said shoving both his claws into the ground and tried to hit them again as the Saiyans just flew away from the direction of the kai attack.

Naturon then began chasing them with the kai blast as they flew away from it.

"His attack isn't that bad" Goku said.

"Yeah it's kind of lie playing dodgeball at school" Pan said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep making fun of me? Ugh! I'll show you what kind of dragon your dealing with!" Naturon growled as Goku and Pan landed on his head.

"Were up here" Goku said.

"Come on Naturon give us your best shot" Pan said.

"Get off my head I'm trying to concentrate!" Naturon yelled accidently hitting himself with his own attack.

"Oh man that's the oldest trick in the book" Pan said.

"I'd love to keep playing but it's time to bring this fight to a close" Goku said going into Kamehameha stance.

"To be beaten by my own technique, how embarrassing is that" Naturon said falling over.

"Well that's a little anticlimactic, do you think he's got another round in him?" Goku asked in the back.

Naturon then got covered in purple smoke as the dragon ball flew out and Pan caught it.

"And just like that the seven-star ball is ours" Pan said.

"Weird" Trunks said seeing the dragon ball still blue and with The dark star in it.

"Why hasn't it changed?" Uub asked as it glowed and a blue light took Pan.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled getting her hands pulled into the light.

"Pan hold on!" Goku yelled.

"Grab her!" Trunks yelled as they all began pulling.

"Come on!" Goku growled as Pan backpack slipped off knocking them over as Pan got pulled into the light.

"Pan what's going on where did you go?" Goku asked.

Pan then began screaming as they saw her image start to dissolve as a tornado formed around her.

"Pan where are you!" Goku yelled.

"What is that?" Uub asked as a large image began to form as they saw two glowing yellow eyes.

Then the light cleared and Naturon appeared with a stronger looking body and blood red claws and horns.

"You have got to be kidding me, whoa now that's a dragon" Goku said.


	7. Pan and the seventh star Dragon United?

"You gullible little muscle heads you feel for it, didn't it seem kind of easy beating a shadow dragon? I staged it all!" Naturon said.

"You staged it!" Goku yelled.

"This dragon actually is smart!" Trunks said.

"What do you mean? We saw you blow yourself up there's no way you could have survived that kind of hit!" Goku yelled.

"Apparently I can" Naturon said looking down as Goku and the others followed his gaze and saw a tiny brown mole, "it was the mole that couldn't hold up he was my transport then but now I've got your precious Pan!"

"No way! You mean you're using Pan as your body?" Goku said as Naturon laughed.

"That's right and I'm not going to fight you and oh I'll beat you but I'll let you wear out this body first!" Naturon said.

"You monster!" Trunks yelled.

"Why would you do that?" Goku asked.

"Because Super Saiyans would be a much nicer fit and I have three to choose from!" Naturon laugh.

"Grandpa help me!" Pan voice yelled sounding like an echo.

"Pan?" Goku said.

"I can't see anything! You have to help me please!" Pan screamed.

"That's it! No one messes with my granddaughter!" Goku yelled.

"Well it must be time to start that second round, lets rumble!" Naturon said trying to stomp them as they flew backwards and began dodging his two whipping tails.

"The powers you three had all but vanished! Why don't you turn back into those yellow monkeys and then we'll get this party started!" Naturon said whipping at them.

"Are you crazy!" Uub yelled.

"Stop using my granddaughter as a shield and we'll fight you in a fair battle you dragon!" Goku yelled.

"This tail dodging is really getting old Naturon!" Uub yelled as the battle went airborne and they dodged his claws as he stopped and sat on a building.

"Go ahead and admit it, you love me!" Naturon laughed as they Saiyans noticed Pan bandana on one of his horns.

"Grandpa help me" Pan said.

"What the hell have you done with my granddaughter! Let Pan go right now!" Goku yelled.

"What do you mean? There is no Pan I'm your grandchild now, come over here and give me a hug grandpa" he chuckled.

'He's using Pan power she go to be alive in there somewhere' Goku thought.

'Did you notice and bandana on his horn? Maybe that could help' Trunks thought.

"Come on pop's, you going to fight or hug?" Naturon asked.

"Stop calling me that! We fight!" Goku yelled.

"And forgive me if I use an old family tradition" he said.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked as Naturon went into Kamehameha stance.

"Ka-Me!"

"What!" Uub yelled.

"Ha-Me-Ha!" Naturon yelled sending the kai blast at them as they flew out of its way and it hit some building in the distances causing a massive fire.

"Pretty cool huh?" Naturon said as the Saiyans growled.

"No! You are truly manipulative!" Goku yelled as Naturon laughed then began shooting more kai blast but missed them as they realized he wasn't aiming for them.

"So you don't want me to be manipulative, oh yeah hurting your precious pan is much more exciting than destroying buildings!" Naturon said causing more deaths and fire.

"What's wrong grandpa? Oh you want the seven-star ball or are you too scared to get it! I thought as much!" Naturon laughed.

"That's it!" Uub yelled.

"Naturon! Leave these people alone your fight is with us!" Goku yelled.

"Grandpa please don't let him kill any more innocent people, please!" Pan begged.

"Pan?" Goku said.

"She speaking threw mindlink" Trunks said.

"Don't worry about me, fight grandpa, fight!" Pan said.

"Let's see! One over here two over there, oh that looks nice!" Naturon said shooting random kai blasts in all directions "I am Naturon! Go ahead and try to stop me, I'm the most powerful dragon on The entire shadow dragons clan!"

"What are you guys waiting for? You can't let him do this! I don't want to be responsible for people getting hurt attack him with all you got!" Pan yelled.

'Thank you Pan, I wasn't seeing clearly I let my concern for you cloud my better judgment' Goku said.

'Us as well' Trunks said.

'Let's end this!' Uub yelled as they all yelled and powered up with a gold and pink aura,

"Sorry but unfortunately for you I'm no longer the one in charge here, Pan is giving the orders now and she want the killing to stop!" Goku yelled as they all yelled out and a gold light flooded the city but goku remained The same,

"Goku, whats wrong? Why aren't you a super saiyan?" asked Trunks very concerned,

"Oh I forgot, I'm a Child and I ran out of energy to even to transform" said Goku while laughing nervously and every flips their heads down,

"Ha Ha Ha, I have your granddaughter and you three are useless" Naturon said.

"Enough of that! We know what is at stake!" Goku yelled.

"You hurt me you're hurting Pan" Naturon said as Goku kicked him in the face but it didn't do a thing and Trunks kicked his chin and Uub punched his gut making him fall over.

"How could you!" Naturon yelled.

"It's actually fun!" Trunks said.

"You will never win! We're a team and as a team we'll defeat You!" Uub yelled as him and Trunks pulled on his tails and began to drag him,

"Oh please, You couldn't even beat into my other form, how could You beat this one? Come and get me You saiyans, so we could fight saiyan dragon to saiyans" Naturon Shenron yelled,

"You shouldn't have called us out like that, there no telling what we're going to do!" Goku yelled.

"We could do something like this!" Uub yelled as they slammed him onto his back.

"And this!" Trunks said as he turned into a super saiyan again to kick him right in the head,

"Worse of all, THIS!" Goku said as he punches naturon right in the gut,

"Ouch that hurts, You imbecil!"

"Alright! Now that's the grandpa I know and love!" Pan said.

"No please you can't be serious, do you actually intend to kill your own granddaughter! Don't you care about her!" Naturon yelled.

"Pan would rather die than sit back and let you kill innocent people" Goku said.

"Sure that's what you say now but you won't have the heart to do it!" Naturon yelled swinging one of his massive claws at them as Goku caught it, "let go of me!"

"You're the one who started this game, why are you afraid to finish it?" Goku said.

"You better hope I don't get lose or I'll tear your whole bodies to shreds!" Naturon yelled.

"Is that so?" Trunks said as Uub flipped him again and slammed him onto his back.

"Stop it! That hurts! But You know what hurts more?"

"What?" Both Uub and Trunks asked,

"THIS!" Naturon shenron said as he used a beam cannon through his mouth at both Uub and trunks even though they dodged it,

"Hahahahahaha" Naturon shenron laughed,

"Naturon I've had enough! These games are over! I maybe weaker without my super saiyan form but no one won't survive The kamehameha wave! On three, One! Two! Three! KA-ME-HAME-HAAAAAAA" Goku said going into his Kamehameha stances while Uub and Trunks charged for their final attacks.

"Are you crazy! You will kill your grandaughter with that!" Naturon yelled as Goku vanished then appeared again and kicked the dragon face and sent him flying onto his back.

"You brought this upon yourself you know" Goku said as the dragon groaned then began laughing.

"Yes it's clear now you can't kill me" Naturon said as the Saiyans smiled.

"Is that so? And just what gave you that idea?" Goku said.

"You backed off you were gathering energy for a finishing blast but you didn't have the stomach for it did you? You can't kill me because you can't kill Pan" Naturon said.

"I wouldn't count on it" Goku said.

"You wouldn't huh? Then hit me with a Kamehameha Wave right now" Naturon said as Goku growled.

"Do it grandpa" Pan said.

"You can't do it can you? I thought as much, no monkey brain is going to outsmart the great Naturon Shenron it looks like we've come to a stalemate, now step aside, you heard me move it!"  
he said getting into their faces, "finish me off now or never bother me again!"

"Now guys! Please you know what you have to do, forget about what you want and do what's right!" Pan said.

"Pan" Goku said.

"We can't, Pan Maybe annoying but I can't kill her, we barely met" Pan said.

"Guys be strong! I don't want to live like this!" Pan yelled.

"Pan I'm so sorry" Goku said going into stance while the others charged.

"Forgive us" Trunks said.

"Ha you wouldn't dare" Naturon said.

"Oh no?" Goku said.

"Just try us!" Uub yelled.

"Yeah we already went down this road once before it's a dead end, did you forget already?" Naturon said.

"Ka-Me-Ha!" Goku said forming a white kai ball while Uub held two in his hands and Trunks had one over his left hand.

"Oh I know your bluffing" Naturon said.

"Me!"

"You'll kill her!" Naturon yelled.

"Life is nothing without freedom, you've taken Pan's but we won't let you take anyone else!" Goku yelled.

"Do it guys!" Pan yelled.

"Wait! Let's not be too hasty here!" Naturon yelled.

"Ha!"

A huge light engulfed the city as Naturon took all three hits at once,

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Naturon yelled as Pan bandana flew off and Pan reformed with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye grandpa, Trunks, I love you guys, tell mom and dad that I'm sorry and I'm sorry U---."

Is this The end for Pan? If it so, what would happen next to The Z-fighters? Stay tuned for chapters of The next Dragon Ball GT Kai


	8. Saying Goodbye

Back at the home of the Son family, Gohan is walking up the stairs carrying jugs of waters he collected while on the inside, Videl finished with the tea.

"Mmm that tea smells good, I brought some fresh spring water" Gohan said.

"Great we"re going to need it the sink won't even trickle anymore" Videl said.

"Yeah I'm on it, honey" Gohan said,

"I hope everything is okay out there" Videl said.

"Me too, who knows what dad and trunks is doing up there" Gohan said as he took a seat to drink tea,

"I'm worried about Pan I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her, Gohan" Videl said as Gohan is laughing,

"Well knowing our daughter I'd say it's those seven dragons that need to be worried an not us" Gohan said.

"I guess your right" Videl said as she was laughing nervously.

"They're with your dad and bulma's son, what could go wrong?" Videl said.

"Yeah she'll be just fine" Gohan said.

Meanwhile back at Imecka, Goku, Uub and trunks destroyed the dragons with an energy beam but it costed pan's life,

After the red light cleared nothing but smoke was left Goku and the others panted as they flew down towards the rubble as Goku fell to his knees.

"Pan!" Goku said as Uub patted his back.

"Look!"trunks yelled as the smoke cleared and they saw the dragon.

"Guys it didn't work!" Pan yelled as Naturon laughed.

"What happened? You were hit hard with our ultimate Kamehameha blast, you should be dead right now!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah right, you call that an ultimate Kamehameha? You are not as strong as I thought" Naturon said.

"What are you talking about we released all the power we had!" Goku yelled.

"If that was true I wouldn't be standing here right now would I? I doubt that was stronger than any other Kamehameha, you lost your resolve Goku" Naturon said.

"Screw you!" Trunks yelled as Naturon shook his finger.

"You blew it I win" Naturon said.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Goku yelled charging at Naturon then got swatted away and punched into a building.

"Goku hang on" Trunks yelled charging at the dragon and got smacked by one of the tails and sent flying into a nearby building.

"The great Goku, you're just a coward who can't fight back, what a joke, you should see yourself it's pitiful!" Naturon said.

"Don't listen to him Goku!" Trunks yelled as he got punched by Naturon free hand into the building, Goku was pinned to as Naturon shoved them in and the building collapsed on them.

Goku and Uub quickly dodged Naturon stomping feet as Naturon chased them.

"I want to feel your warm blood squishing between my toes!" Naturon said,

"No! Fight him guys!" Pan yelled as Naturon cut Goku and Uub up with his claws.

"Heads up Saiyans!" Naturon said forming a Mazenkai and hit them with it, "bullseye!"

Goku and Uub fell from the sky and crashed onto the roof of a building as Naturon looked down at them.

"Grandpa! Uub!" Pan yelled.

"My body feels like it's made out of lead, my energy almost gone" Goku said.

"What are you talking about? I'm just getting start" Uub said.

"So you ran out of gas huh? Looks like my keen intellect triumphed over your might! Yeah your granddaughter has given me a new lead on life! Without her I'd be in your shoes right now!" Naturon said.

"Huh this is crazy I never would have imagined that it would end like this" Goku said.

"Don't worry goku, I got this" said Uub,

"Guys what the hell are you doing! You can't give in get the hell up and fight!" Pan yelled.

"They're finished but before they die I will demonstrate my greatest power, the power to grant wishes, now you will see that I am a true Shenron!" he said.

"What! Bullshit!" Trunks said hidden from a distances.

"You wish to see your granddaughter one last time and you with the long hair have a very selfish wish, so be it your wish shall be granted!" Naturon said as Pan began to form out of Naturon stomach as The woman did but looked asleep.

"Ah! It's me Pan can you guys hear me! Grandpa don't give in please fight your better than this! You're Goku you can do anything!" Pan yelled.

"Enough, that is all my patience's has run out I'm finished here now, your wish had been Granted" said Naturon as Goku eyes widen as Goku grabbed Pan arm when she is out,

"Grandpa!" Pan said.

"But I have you Now!" Naturon yelled.

"Wait no, that can't be! Uub, Now!" Goku yelled while grabbing pan and Uub kicked naturon's gut to let them go and it didn't worked, he already became stronger by stealing goku's massive energy

"Now you three are mine!" yelled naturon as he absorbs both goku and pan but Uub escaped

"No, Goku! You monster, I will never forgive you for this, Now you'll pay The consecuences!" yelled Uub while naturon makes an evil laugh while transforming into his form fusion with both Goku and Pan,

"Ah yes Now I feel more powerful than any of you combine! Now you'll see The wrath of The true shenron! As I captured two powerful saiyans, there's nothing you can do to stop me!" yelled naturon while laughing again,

"There's nothing you can do to stop me and blah blah blah, please I've heard about that a million times from my village's smugglers, but you wanna know what happens after they have said that? They are beaten down in a sec" Uub said,

"Hehehe let's see about that, boy!" Naturon yelled and scream as he used Goku's intant transmission to get behind Uub and then kick him and Kamehameha wave him but then Uub used his instante transmission Goku taught him,

"I'm right here boy!" Naturon said as he grabbed uub very tightly to crush him but he used instante transmission again and used a giant ki blast behind him but he failed to beat Naturon,

Ha Ha Ha, boy you think you can't beat me? With all this power? Oh please you couldn't even defeat me with this little useless girl in my stomach and the suppoused strongest being in the whole galaxy" said The cooky attitude shenron,

"Well like anyone says to me, I always just saving The best part for last" 

"What do you mean?"

"I meant I've been using 40% in case I need The full power for a real threat other than you, wanna see?"

"What? Well then, let's just see chicken head!"

As Uub is charging up, naturon seems scared cuz he feels a very powerful energy within him, Uub screams and pink aura is suddently appearing making naturon confused like why a human being such as him gain a huge ki,

"Alright I'm ready, let's fight"

"Aw so you wanna fight your own master, how cute, let's do this"

As they begin, Uub landed punches towards him, he dodge them and hold his 30 something fast knuckles that it hurts him,

The fight went in with Uub is dodging his own giant feet and even if he's little, it was easier to land a few punches in his gut and them kick towards his upperjaw,

Almost tripping but naturon quickly jumps towards him and inmediatetly made a giant hole while in the desserted city, 

But Uub was behind his tail and cuts it in half with his Ki chop technique with his hands glowing around him with white aura,

"Ah no my tail, my precious tail! You'll pay for that you little punk!" Said Naturon as he was about to attack Uub with Goku's dragon fist technique as Uub is stood there doing nothing but seeing him about to fall,

"Oh no, If The dragon hits The ground, we'll be explode for sure, I have to do something, Got it!" said Trunks as he saw naturon's dragon ball in his forehead,

"Goodbye Imecka facing your doom!" said naturon launching his fist until Trunks quickly flew there to kick The ball to crack a little more to interrupt his attack which it worked,

"Ah! My ball! Don't you dare touch it!" said naturon as he punched Trunks far away,

"Shame I have to break you in half while you're down, goku I know you won't let me do this but its fair enough for you and Pan to live, so here we go" said Uub while launching a special cannon attack in naturon's stomach and goles through but it didn't worked, it only got goku out,

"I told you don't mess with me!" said naturon as he launched an energy beam towards him but he suddently catched it and holding it while screaming loud and struggling with that massive blast,

"This is too big, I can't hold on much longer, sorry goku, I failed, wait a second" thought uub,

"Hey fake Shenron! Take this!" yelled uub while he grabbed that blast and make it his own giant ball of energy which he refers it "Ki Blast"

"Whaaat thats impossible, not even goku predicted it, but I know how to dissolve it as I have enough Ki to destroy the whole galaxy!"

"Let's just see about that!"

"This is my last chance, I can do this, remember what Goku taught me if this situation happens, focus, I hope this works" thought uub,

"Ki Blast!" yelled Uub

"Hahahaha now you all die into one million pieces! HAAAAAA" Yelled Naturon makes a mazenkai Kamehameha blast and suddently it drains down,

"Whats happening? Why isn't this ki working? No no no they're---"

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!" yelled uub launching the wave towards the ball to push it towards the dragon unexpectedly as Uub begins to control it to hit the masive ball directly towards him when he was dodging it,

"Pan, Goku, I'm sorry but its no use, I had to stop him before he'll destroy the universe, Goodbye Old friend, I'm sorry!" yelled uub while he was crying as son as the dragon fades away,

Smoke everywhere, Uub is looking for the body or perhaps the dragon ball

"Pan? Goku? Trunks? Where are you? I'm sorry I failed you guys, I avenged your deaths!" said uub while crying on his knees but then suddently the dragon appears to be in his original Lazy form but beaten down, he was about to land a punch to uub while he stands up,

"Don't worry, You'll join them soon enough!" said naturon,

"I don't think so!"

"Who said that? Who's there?"

"I did! Kamehamehame---" yelled goku who jumps infront of him,

"Wait no please, I wanna live! I wanna live!" said naturon begging for mercy

"Hame---Rock-Paper-scissors Punch!" yelled goku giving him naturon the scissor hand sign towards his eyes till he just tripped and fell upside down,

"Well we were saving a little for a rainy day" Goku said,

"They did it!" Uub said.

"No!" Naturon yelled as he began to fade away.

"Hey" Goku said.

"Ugh did we win?" Pan asked before she fell unconscious.

"Uub?" Goku said turning to his companion as he is on his knew,

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you" Uub said as the purified dragon ball fell out of the sky and Goku caught it.

"Got it!" Goku said.

  
"Yes! We did it! We have our first dragon ball! Finally!" said Uub,

"Yeah,come on, let's get pan and Trunks, de got alot of explaining to do" said Goku,


	9. Escape to Imecka

Later that day Kid Goku and came up with a plan.

"Now Uub" Goku whispered hold the dragon ball towards Pan face.

"Pan look out! The seventh star dragon is still alive!" Uub said as Pan opened her eyes.

"Now that I have absorbed your grandpa again! I will absorb you again!" Goku said in a Naturon voice and laughed as Pan screamed and crawled away.

"It was his idea Pan not mine" Uub said while laughing.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled as Goku laughed.

"I had to do it! Sorry" Goku said.

"You had too! I have to hit you on the head!" Pan yelled chasing him off the roof.

"Hey no fair!" Goku said.

"Get back here you coward!" Pan yelled.

"At least she didn't get---" said Uub as pan wack him in the head with her foot,

"Oh and I haven't forgot everything you have done, uub!"

"Hey! I saved your life, Thank you very much!"

"Yeah pan, at least show him some respect" said Goku,

"No he didn't, Trunks did" pan said with her arms cross,

"By the way, where is Trunks?" Uub asked

"Right here, sorry guys, I was looking for my sword" said the exhausted Trunks as he walks by towards them,

"Trunks, You're ok! What happened? How do you guys manage to survive my blast? I put too much energy on the blast to even knockout the dragon" said Uub,

"Well its a long story but I can say you don't really wanna know where I went to get them but anyway, I just cut through every part of the dragon to get through the middle part of its body to get Goku and Pan, as I succesfully manage to get them out safely without a problem, except we almost got hit by that blast" said Trunks,

"Oh thats why he ran out if energy to get through my blast, he didn't absorbed goku's powers that much, oh well I am glad you are save anyway" said Uub,

"Ok guys, enough chitchat, let's get out of here because then we'll have to deal with these people that we accidentally knockout their city" said Pan,

"Pan is right, we must get to the ship quickly before we hit to another planet to get the dragon balls" said Goku,

Alright, let's go" said Trunks as they flew towards the ship with pan in Uub's back and Goku got his energy back by eating a sensu bean he has with him,

 

the three Saiyans and the human made their way back to their ship. "I hope those nice people can find a way to get their problems shorted out" Goku said.

"Yeah I do too" Trunks said.

"I don't feel right, I wish there was something we can do to help those nice people get their house back from the destruction we had just caused" Pan said.

"Yeah it's hard but every planet has its fair share of problems if we tried to solve them all ourselves it would take a life time and besides if we don't find the dragon balls in a year the earth is going to have far more serious problems than high repairs" Trunks said.

"Hey maybe there's another dragon ball on this planet , you never know we haven't check have we?" Pan asked.

"No but I can tell you there's not" Trunks said.

"How do you know? Check" Pan said.

"If you insist" Trunks said digging into his pocket and pulled out the dragon radar. "Giru, Giru, Giru!" a voce said scaring Trunks making him drop the radar as the voice keep going as the radar land on a white robot.

"Hmm" the robot said opening up and taking the dragon radar.

"Ah! Without that radar are whole mission is history!" Trunk said grabbing the robot.

"Need energy! Energy needed to function!" the robot said jumping into the air. "Ta da, da, da!" the robot said spurting arms and legs. "Giru now fully operational!"

"Why you! That's ours give it back to us right now!" Trunks yelled.

"Now capable, Giru device integrated into system, Giru Giru" the robot said.

"That's our dragon radar if we lose that we can kiss earth and our families good bye!" Trunks yelled.

"Already integrated, kiss good bye" the robot said.

"What!" Trunks said grabbing the robot.

"Oh no look!" Pan yelled pointing to their ship as they saw it getting towed away.

"Hey come back here with that!" Trunks yelled, "huh?" he said seeing the robot gone as he saw it running around.

"You get back here you little runt!" Trunks yelled chasing after the robot. "Pan three o' clock!"

"I got it!" they both yelled as they collided and the robot kept running as Uub kicked it onto its back and Goku stepped on it to keep it down.

"Hey guys is this what you're looking for?" Goku said.

Trunks then ran over and grabbed it by its legs and hung it upside down.

"And there goes our ship" Pan said.

"They got some nerve" Goku said as they watch the dust of clouds go farther away.

"Unbelievable this just isn't our planet guys that's all there is to it" Trunks said.

"There it goes" Trunks said dropping the robot. "Man what else could go wrong?"

"We can't just stand here, that's our ship! If we don't get it back were stranded!" Pan said.

"She right, we need to get it back and break that thing open and get the dragon radar back" Uub said.

"No sweat I'll get us there in a flash" Goku said.

"Oh I get it Instant Transmission right?" Trunks asked.

"And where do you think you going!" Pan yelled as the robot fell over and Pan stepped on it. "Not so fast there, until we figure out how to extract our radar your part of the family so get used to hanging out buddy boy!" Pan yelled as Pan began tying it up.

"This is just a little percussion for insurance policy."

"Stop tickles!" Giru said.

"There that should keep you from running off again you little sneak!" Pan said lifting up the tied up robot.

"Entering maximum security!" Pan said putting the robot into her back pack and locked it. "There you hold him Trunks!"

"Gee Pan thanks a lot" Trunks said sarcastically and took the bag.

"That dumb robot has wasted enough of our time, let's go get our ship, what do you say guys?" Pan asked.

"Alright just grab on when your ready guys" Goku said as they all grabbed onto Goku shoulders as Goku began to concentrate. "Here it goes" he said as the I.T. but ended up upside down in the air as they fell down the rocky mountain they were on.

"Are we there yet?" Pan groaned. "Wait a second! I recognize that rock formation were on the same spot as before you knuckle head!"

"Ow! Goku what the hell was that!" Trunks yelled.

"Ok I'm Doing the instante transmission for now on Goku, Hang on, guys grab me" said Uub,

"Yeah I thought it looked familiar, how strange I've never had any problem in the past" Goku said.

"Weird, but it must be that your body is different now and your body can't hold on too much energy for a long time or maybe the dragon sucked all your energy, I don't know but we have uub instead, don't worry Goku" Trunks said,

"Ok guys, let's find out who took our ship, hang on" said Uub as they inmediatetly got towards some guards,

"Hey whats the meaning of this? Why you guys took our ship? If you don't give it back to us, you'll have to deal this to us" said goku as the guards stared at each other and laughed,

"Hey whats so funny?"

"Its because you its funny that you are messing with the royal guards of Don Klee, so scram short stuff" said Guard #3,

"Yeah, before you want to stay the power of Don klee" Guard #2 said,

"You know guys, I am actually an adult, just that I had a problem here, but thats non if your business, if I am messing with royalty then sorry I just want my ship back" said Goku

"Oh yeah and who's gonna stop us?" Guards #1,

"I am" goku said and they laugh while throwing a lightsaber sword at goku which he hold it,

"Don't say I didn't warned you" Goku said while he punches and kicks the guards one by one and one hour later they are knocked out,

"Well thats settles it, we have to get going if we are going to stay here and wait for other guys like this to show up" said Trunks,

"Well bring it, because nobody can't mess with my grandpa and us, we're saiyans, we're better than any other--" said Pan while suddently a dart just hit her and knock her out

"Pan! Who was that?" said Goku as someone knock him down quietly from the back and blacken out,

Later at night, the Gang just woken up tie up in a pole to prepare like some execution by a mysterious man,

"Welcome my beautiful friends, prepare to die" said the mysterious man in a robe,

"Who is that? You dirty cheater" said Goku,

"How did we get tied up?" Uub said,

"Oh don't mind that, thats just a decoration for you to be executed" The mysterious man said,

"Executed by who?" Pan asked,

"Execute by me" as the mysterious man reveals himself to be a man with big pruded imeckian ears and bad ass clothing with chains,

"Who are you?" yelled Goku,

"I am The Imeckian Royal Bounty Hunter, I am the one who's going to kill you for damage our whole civilization, saiyans"

"The name's Ledgic and I must warn you, I'm a breed apart from these weaklings prepare yourself!" Ledgic said,


	10. Goku vs Ledgic

"How did you know we're saiyans?" Trunks asked,

"Because I can see it from your eyes, Vegeta Jr." Ledgic said as Trunks growled and he said "You Take That Back!"

"Well now, shall we begin or are we going to talk here?" said Ledgic as he takes his sword out of his arm and point it at trunks,

As our heroes are on the brink of death, Goku is trying to figure out how they can escape from these very sustentable cuffs,

"Its no use, you are trapped by these cuffs made out of every cell on the entire galaxy, accept it, you're dead to me, saiyans" Ledgic said,

"You know we're saiyans? But how old are you to know the saiyans and vegeta?" Trunks asked,

"I used to be one of freezer's arm before he died by the hands of you, and I know every saiyans ever since their extinction

"And now you want to take this opportunity to kill both of us?" asked Goku,

"No, I can kill all of you except for you, Son Goku"

"What? Me? Why me?" asked Goku,

"Because I've heard you were the most strongest fighter in the entire galaxy, as I can see, you are nothing compare to me, because I've trained myself over the years to beat you, bardock's son"

"Who's bardock? You mean my father, yeah vegeta told me he was the strongest on the low class level, but I got something to say to you, I am not a low class saiyan of nothing, I'm a--"

"A super saiyan? Everyone knew about that"

"Wait, How do you know!?"

"Be quiet! Ledgic are you going to kill them or not? I'm tired of waiting for people to be executed, Do It already!" said Don Klee, Lord of the Imeckians as he is above them in his king's chair,

"Shut up, Imbecil! I already told you that I can work with you if you don't give me orders"

"Please, Mr.Bounty hunter Ledgic" said Don Klee as he is hiding scared under the balcony,

"I'll do it my way" Ledgic said as he is going to Draw his sword towards Goku as he is nervous that he'll be killed and will not save the world but suddently...

He just cut the ropes, and Goku is saying "Hey, why won't you kill me? You already caught us and we are the ones who destroyed your city and you hate saiyans"

"Oh I don't hate you guys, I admire you guys, I admire your strenght and pride, it makes me motivated to kill and fight, so I give you guys a chance, If you defeat me, I'll let you live and be free"

"But ledgic--"

"Shut up, Don Klee! As I was saying, if you lose, you're gonna be inmediatetly execute you for your crimes"

"But ledgic, They destroy our city, this is unfair, they will destroy my whole royal Empire, if you're the world's best Bounty hunter, doesn't mean you can be in charge here, I'm in charge here and I'm the one who pays here"

"Then fine, I'll destroy your whole city and castle if you want me to do that, right?"

"No No fight them, wooo go ledgic"

"Thank you, your majesty, then Goku, do you have a deal?"

"Yeah, you got it, but you also have to give us our ship and give us the parts we need" said Goku,

"Deal, anything goes, and if someone will interfere I'll kill them"

"Don't worry, they won't interfere with my fight, I won't be needing them in this fight"

"You're really straight foward Goku, let's see how you handle this" Ledgic said as he gets his two lightsaber-ish swords out of his wrist,

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, totally, let's start with a warm-up, shall we?"

"Warm ups? haha don't make me laugh, there won't be any warm ups, I already warm up"

"What? Whaaat? My arm, is bleeding, I didn't even sense it" said Goku,

"Exactly, I know you sense ki, so I lower mine to hid myself, so keep your eyes open, Goku"

said ledgic as goku is growling with desperation,

"Hey no fair, I wasn't even prepare, ok, you're gonna pay for that, Redgic"

"It's ledgic! Come on, show me what you got, Kakarrot"

"Allow me! Aaaah" Goku screamed as he and ledgic fight hand to hand combat with both of them holding a punch into one another and they're holding it till they're pushing each other but ledgic isn't holding much longer but then his bones made his muscles grew and now he has the upperhand and then headbump Goku and as he tries to punch him, goku clip backs and then throw a kick towards him and then he punch him and it hurt for ledgic but not as much that made him knock him down,

"Wanna punch me harder this time?"

"With pleasure, aaaahh" Goku ran towards him to punch him as they charged at each other and collided fists and they jumped back and Ledgic shot kai blast at him as the fight went air born as Goku kicked him and Ledgic just hold it till Goku kicked him with his left foot, Ledgic pulled off spikes from his shoulders as they regrew and the spikes in his hands became swords as Goku appeared behind him as Ledgic began swinging his swords at him as Goku caught both his swords as Goku broke the swords and got kicked down into the palace as Ledgic got kicked in the face by him, Ledgic then made a sphere as he smacked him down and Goku floated down below and then made a technique called the great ape punch but he was stopped by ledgic's wrist knife, and goku let go as ledgic is trying to cut him but they are dodging their very own attack, faster than a speed of light, goku throwing punches and then ledgic just pierced a wrist knife in his stomach and Goku chocked himself with blood, feeling weaken by a little knife,

"Ouch That really hurts! No Fair!" goku said,

"Come on, Saiyan, I thought you were better than this" Ledgic said as he just ran behind him and elbowing Goku's back and while Goku falls, he used a gun that came out of his pocket and shoot energy beams hurting goku's back,

"GOKU!" Uub said as He's tied up watching his teacher failing and then got punches by ledgic into the ground which Goku quickly dodged the second punch and kick his chin while suddendly Ledgic just punched Goku's face and hit him to a green boulder,

"But why? That isn't suppoused to happen, what kind of weapons does he have to pierced me?" Goku asked himself as he looked his arm all filled with blood which now he remembers that ledgic attacked alot of times so fast that he couldn't even see,

"What is this? What are these made of?"

"These are weapons that are specialize for any creature in this galaxy, they are made out of cells of every person and things I encontered and touched in the galaxy, so with these, they are very powerful weapons"

"But they came out of your body, how?"

"Easy, I'm a special kind of Imeckian that is a weapon type, which means I can be anything"

"Without them, you're nothing!" Goku said as ledgic just stepped on him digging his face to the dirt,

"Goku! Get up! You're better than this! Goku!" Uub said as Ledgic lift Goku up the dirt,

"Oh you wanna try me? Then fine, Try and get me!" Ledgic said as he is slapping Goku hard to make him wake up,

"Come on, I know you're better than this, Go and fight me! I thought you're the strongest person in the galaxy!" Ledgic said making Goku angry,

"Come on, FIGHT ME!" Ledgic yelled as he punched right in the stomach that was pierced by his blade and Goku coughed blood and ledgic throw him in the ground like paper,

"Ok Kakarrot, its time for you to die" Ledgic said as he is drawing his sword made of bones but suddently Goku get up,


	11. Super Saiyan Goku vs Ledgic

"Oh yes its working" Ledgic said in his mind as Goku is growling and then flown in the air,

"You wanna try me? Then try this! Eeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh"

"Oh I don't like the sound of that" said Don Klee as He's hiding himself,

"Is he? Yes! He is! Go Grandpa!" Pan yelled as she witness her grandpa becoming a super saiyan in years,

"Perfect, just what I wanted, I can fight THE super saiyan" Ledgic said,

As Goku is trying to turned into a super saiyan, ledgic looks more excited than scared, what does it mean and why does he want goku to be a super saiyan, and how does goku looks like as a super saiyan when he is in his kid form?

As Goku is trying to transform into a super saiyan, Ledgic is waiting in front of him waiting for him to transform,

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee---"

"Come on you ape, I am waiting for too long just to see a super saiyan for myself" Ledgic said as the trio is hanging there watching from a distant in the poles,

"Goku, I hope you still got it, its been a long time since he transformed into one, since he told me that he is maintaining his base form so he could fight without physical transformation, let's just see" Uub said as Goku is screaming in pain trying to transform and he gargles and gargles,

"Hey ledgic, is this really necessary, Oh Kami! This is so scary!" Don Kee said as he is at his balcony seeing the fight while its getting a few thunderstorms,

"I can't watch this, but I'm stuck here in this stupid pole" Pan said as she's seeing Goku twisting his eyeballs and the aura around him is glowing,

"Here it comes"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" Goku was screaming so loud till it explodes with dust as ledgic has been blown away and the others is blown away too, especially Don Kee, so Goku is finally has turned into a super saiyan,

"Not bad, I thought I was gonna be scared but this? This is just a change of hairstyle, I see no power"

"Oh I'm sorry, I could lower my aura a little, since I perfectly know how to balance my super saiyan power and my base form, want me to slow it down for ya?"

"What? Slow it down? Its impossible, no one is stronger than me in this entire galaxy but freezer"

"Well thats funny how he turned out at the end"

"Hehe Good call, finally, I can battle a super saiyan, Now show me what you got SUPER duper saiyan"

"Well your call" Goku said as he screamed and ran towards ledgic but then he disappeared,

"Where did he go? I can't sense him?"

"I'm right upside down" Goku said as he kicked ledgic on top of his head and his eyeballs were bulged out and then pulls his chain knifes to get him but goku quickly dodged them and then kicks again towards ledgic, and they were quickly throwing and dodging some punches towards each other but Goku has it very harder even tho ledgic is very fast at physical skills and weaponery,

"Not bad, you are quite powerful I am quite impressed, even at my old super saiyan form I couldn't keep up"

"Yeah but save your patronizing later, this is a fight I won't even gonna forget as I beat the legendary super saiyan Kakarrot!" Ledgic said as he throws a punch but Goku just hold it,

"Oh come on, don't be like vegeta, not only is it annoying calling me by my saiyan name but your ability to speak with pride is giving me a headache"

"Oh let me fix that for you" Ledgic said as he is pulling a big sphere out of his arms and then hit Goku in the head causing him to fall and ledgic is pulling him down into the dirt of planet Imecka as he is throwinh punches at goku till he digs down and then got out quick to throw a giant red ki blast at him as Goku is screaming,

"Well, that was a bit anti-climatic"

"You said it!" Goku said flying off towards Ledgic to punch him in the gut and ledgic is backing up with pain,

"What wrong? You want this to have a climax? Then there you have it! Haaa Spirit Ball!" Goku yelled as he was creating his own technique version of the Spirit bomba but a little one with a bit of the energy of planet Imecka as he throws it at ledgic and a giant light was creating,

"I know you're alive, I can sense you and all of your cell weapons" Goku said as ledgic is seeing from the light,

"Wait what? You absorbed with a stuck?"

"Not just any stick, this will help me get energy from my own body, as I used my life form to get its own energy, Don't you saiyans have something besides a tail to protect yourself?" Ledgic said while laughing with a smirk on his face,

"Whats so funny? I thought you wanted to fight a super saiyan, Then why are you hurry yourself up with this fight? Don't you wanna fight me?"

"I do but I just wanna enjoy the moment of fighting off a super saiyan, ok let's shut up and fight ok? I am tired of all this talk"

"With pleasure" Goku said as he and ledgic clashes towards each other to fight hand to hand combat which they are even more faster than light than not even uub can't keep up with them,

Then Goku is hitting harder than ever before, weaken ledgic's fist and then he was going for a punch in the face but he just launch a ki blast at his faces even if ledgic just dodged it and then he went for a kick but goku dodged it and as they were dodging each other attacks with ease until they clash into each other punching and punching, they were so fast they look like a thunderstorm hitting the purple sky,

Goku went so fast at ledgic and while he is running towards goku, they hold their fists at each other as they are drawing their fists alot of aura comes out of them causing ledgic to get tired,

"Wow, super saiyans are really strong" ledgic said,

"Oh yeah, how does it feel to fight without your weapons?"

"I feel naked, but don't worry I was holding back to test out my strenght"

"What?" Goku said as ledgic is powering up while they're holding their fists and goku is holding himself back and then ledgic has broken the drawing fists and then they were at it again but Goku seems to be having difficulties hitting him hard as his fists feels weak to even hit him in the face and goku looked worried and when ledgic hits back, it was so hard it made goku's head to bleed,

"Oh not again!" said Goku as ledgic kick him in the gut again and then crashed into the concrete,

"Finally! I can finally beat a super saiyan, Hey Don! I'll Take this as an award for being the strongest Bounty hunter in the entire solar system!" Ledgic said as Goku is standing towards him,

"Come on ledgic, put me on the floor again, but not for 3 seconds! I accept your challenged!" Goku yelled

"Well if you insist" Ledgic said,


End file.
